Kuramochi Youichi
by MissFiirelight
Summary: ¿Conoce usted quien fue, es y sera Kuramochi Youichi?


**· Kuramochi Youichi·**

Supongo que lo conocen.

El es Kuramochi Youichi, el famoso campo corto de la reconocida escuela Seido.

Claro, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora es un estudiante universitario de 21 años que está cursando su ultimo año para convertirse en abogado.

Para él fue muy fácil conseguir cupo en la universidad, sus tres años dedicados al beisbol le abrieron muchas puertas.

Al dejar de ejercitar tan arduamente su cuerpo se fue descompensando, pero solo un poco, aun se puede ver las marcas de su abdomen cuando usa ropa muy ajustada.

En este instante Kuramochi va terminando su clase de último periodo, hora de volver a casa.

Recoge sus libros y los guarda en su mochila, se despide con simples palabras de sus compañeros de clase y camina por los pasillos.

Al caminar se puede escuchar a lo lejos susurros de la gente a su alrededor, pero como siempre Kuramochi no ha sido el tipo de persona que presta atención a los comentarios ajenos.

Termino de salir de la universidad y camino así casa, si, camino. Había alquilado un apartamento realmente cerca de la universidad con el fin de no tener que molestarse en comprar boletos de tren o ir en su moto.

¿Si vive solo? No, en realidad no.

No fue su idea, no fue algo que planeo. El vivir con alguien más. Fue algo que simplemente paso.

Cuando se graduó de Seido inmediatamente comenzó a planear su futuro, sus padres insistieron en pagarle el alquiler de un apartamento ya que él había conseguido una beca para la universidad.

Fue un día de verano, paseaba por los alrededores buscando la ubicación de un centro de apartamentos alquilados, fue ahí cuando se reencontró con un viejo amigo, viejo compañero de juegos.

Kominato Ryousuke estaba parado del otro lado de la acera viéndolo con una mueca de sorpresa, después de un largo contacto visual el mayor se digno a sonreírle.

Al final resulto ser que Kominato vivía en uno de los apartamentos alquilados, le invito a pasar, tomaron café y charlaron.

Una vez que Kuramochi le conto sobre sus planes de futuro Ryousuke con una sonrisa le invito a vivir con él, como los viejos tiempo, cuando todos vivían en los dormitorios de Seido.

Kuramochi acepto, obviamente.

Y así los años han pasado, Ryousuke se graduó de la universidad y comenzó a trabajar, mas no se fue del apartamento, nunca fue parte del plan.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años.

Kuramochi dejo de ser Kuramochi y se transformo en solo Youichi, a veces You-chan, si el ambiente era adecuado.

Lo que era una simple y sana amistad de ex compañeros de clase se convirtió en algo no tan sano, en algo que al comienzo no tenía nombre, pero que hoy en día casi todo el mundo conoce.

¿Cuándo había pasado?

¿Cuándo Kuramochi se convirtió en solo Youichi?

¿Cuándo se habían enamorado?

El tiempo corría frente a los ojos del peli verde y este no podía hacer más nada que intentar seguirlo.

Pero está bien.

Está bien, el está a gusto con como su vida es hoy en día.

Esta feliz de tener a alguien que ama en casa esperando por él.

Esta feliz de haberse enamorado de Ryousuke.

Sonrió mientras caminara al hacer el recuento de sus últimos años, han sido buenos años.

Llego al edificio donde vivía, entro saludando a sus vecinos y mirando de reojo su moto que aun estaba en el estacionamiento.

Kominato era realmente fácil de tratar, mientras las cosas estuvieran en orden nada saldría mal.

Solo tenía un pequeño detalle.

Kuramochi abrió la puerta del apartamento y vio los zapatos del peli rosa en el suelo, sonrió y anuncio que había llegado.

Escucho la respuesta del mayor y por lo lejos que se escucho supuso que estaba en la sala.

Se saco los zapatos y camino hacia la sala para poder ir a abrazar a quien lo esperaba. Se llevo la sorpresa al ver que si, Ryousuke estaba en la sala, pero estaba acostado en un sofá que no era el de siempre, el mayor al ver la mueca del peli verde le sonrió.

"Me he ganado este sofá en una rifa en el trabajo" canturreo, Kuramochi no puedo hacer más que sonreírle y quedarse parado donde estaba "Ahora ven y cógeme en el"

Solo tenía un pequeño detalle. Era un adicto al sexo.

Kuramochi rio con nerviosismo.

_Salvenme_.

**· Fin·**

* * *

><p>Solo escribi esto por que estaba aburrida.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado~


End file.
